Endless Madness
by Beautifulies
Summary: Sam is forced to move to Kvatch by her Aunt after finding it in ruins, move to the Imperial City. Determined to break free from her Aunt's possessive grasp. Sam and her Crew look for the Daedric princes aid. All in the middle of the Oblivion Crisis. To top it all of the Dark Brotherhood have a contract for her and someone is trying to kill her for being a witch.Yep, her life sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Writers Note: Soooo where do I start? Right, so long story short - first story being published, new to all of this, and none of the characters in this story belong to me they belong to the creators of the game Oblivion: Elder Scrolls IV . Except for my character Sam(Nord),her Aunt Trishta (Imperial) and her crew Leon(Dark Elf),Rielo(Argonian),Kal'haitt(Kajiit),Gregoro(orc ),Jill (redguard)and Trick (wood elf).These characters I own and any future oc that may show up. Plus feedback and critism will be welcomed! Anyway, onto the story!( sorry if the first chapter is bad.)**

Chapter 1- Moving.

"Sam, oh Sam where are you?" Aunt Trishta walked up and down the halls of Glassbell Manor looking for her troublemaker of a niece. Sam held her breath as her aunt walked past her. Hiding behind a statue of Mara, Sam dared a peek over Mara's stone shoulder.

"Good she's gone." Sam breathed under her breath. Creeping out from behind the statue, slowly stepped out from her hiding spot slipped out of the manor by climbing out the window, down the tree, and running like a daedra was chasing her to the woods on her way to temporary freedom.

Once safely away from the manor Sam stopped. Listening for the sounds of the guards following her to bring her back to that prison she has to call home. The wind ruffled her flame red hair. She was odd looking for an 18 year old Nord. At least that's what many people said. Flame red shoulder length hair brought out her deep sea green eyes. Tan skin showed that she was outdoors wherever possible. Her body said that she was more of a dancer. Not much of a chest, long slim legs and arms, hourglass shape, and very flexible. But the truth was that yes she can dance. But she was more of a hunter than anything else. Unmatchable skills with the bow and dagger, Sam were a force to be messed with.

Slowly drawing her bow Sam notched an arrow and aimed it at a nearby bush. She was just about to shoot when a figure stepped out.

" Oi don't shoot! It's me y'see! It's Rielo!" The Argonian cried with fear in his eyes.

"Rielo! Geez, don't do that I almost killed you! I thought you were one of the guards." Sam placed her bow and arrow back in their place safely strapped to her back.

" The guards? Y'mean the cheese thieving ones? Rielo hates them, they are mean to Rielo." Rielo narrowed his eyes at the mention of the guards. Glancing at Sam he added "They try to beat Rielo too. Rielo wished that Sam would run away to the Kvatch. Not that far it is."

Sam looked at the Argonian. Rielo has been Sam's friend since they were kids. The argonian's blackish, bluish skin shined in the moon light. Three small horns lined themselves like two Mohawks. Yellow snake eyes seemed to burn into Sam's face as he tried to read her expression. The teenage lizard flashed a sharp fangy grin in hopes that she listened to him.

"You know I can't. If I did Trishta would even have the Daedrice(Sp?) princes themselves looking for me. Now _that_ would be one way to cause an Oblivion crisis." Sam smirked trying to imagine her slut of an aunt begging the princes to find her.

"Sheogorath would be more than happy to find you. For I his bests follower. Yes, yes. He will listen to me and help if I asked." Oh, Did I forget to mention that Rielo was just a bit crazy? Just a bit.

Rolling her eyes Sam laughed. "yeah, and I bet he'll want to even make me his slave too. Er, sorry Rielo! I didn't really mean it!" Rielo gave her a dark look. The spikes on his tail stood up ready to be released and poison Sam for her not –meant-to –be insult. Just as soon as the spikes were aiming at her, they were gone and Rielo had a huge smile on his face.

"Why can't a scamp be a good gargoyle? Because he is already dead. Hahahahahaha get it? He's already dead! Hehehehehehehe." Sam smiled at the joke even though there was no sense to it.

" Soo the guards try to beat you? If that's true then come with me. I can convince them to stop." Sam changed the subject to avoid an awkward silence that was bound to follow the not -funny -joke. Taking Rielo's hand she led him back to Glassbell manor forgetting the whole reason of why she left in the first place.

"Sweetie we- what is _that _Swamp thing doing here?" Aunt Trishta looked at Rielo like he was some kind of rotting corpse trying to court with her. Sam held her ground.

"Some of the guards have been mean to Rielo. I'm going to stop it." Dragging Rielo behind her, Sam gathered all of the guards in the front garden. Scanning the faces she wondered which ones have been picking on Rielo.

"Anyone you recognize?" Sam whispered.

"Yes, all of them for they all hate lizardmen." Sam sighed. Her aunt hired all of the guards. She was sure she knew why her Aunt never let her meet any of them before they were hired.

"Alright, who has been mean to Rielo here?" After a moment of silence Sam sighed.

"You all are fired. Get out." Roars of objections came from the guards. Sam walked away not looking at the guards. Rielo stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"How can you like that scaly scum from the sewers? He doesn't belong here!" One foolish guard voiced his opinion. Stopping Sam slowly turned around. The guard had stepped out of the group standing defiantly. Slowly, oh so slowly, she walked down the stairs not removing her eyes from the guard until she was a foot away from him.

"How you ask? That's an easy answer. How can I is because we get along, have the same interests, and _we respect each other. _You say that he belongs in the sewers no? Well it seems the only ones you know of do come from the sewers. Naturally you would form a hate for that right? But think back to the ones you know and now look at him. Does he look anything let alone act like the ones you remember?" the guard gulped at this question.

"Err, no miss. He does not." The guard answered.

"No? Then why do you treat him like something he is not?" Sam cocked her head to the side innocently. No one noticed that Sam reached around the guard pulled out the sword from his belt and hid it behind her back.

"Well I um, er, I didn't mean it tha-, er." As the guard fumbled for words he felt the coldness of a blade against his skin. Soon he figured out it was his blade. At the end of the blade was a angry, glaring girl.

"Then treat him as you would treat your fellow man. .Clear?" nodding his head vigorously the guard tried hard not to gulp.

"Good. You lot are hired again. But if I hear any word that you messed with Rielo you will regret it. Let's go Rielo." As the guards dispersed Sam took Rielo's hand but Rielo pulled his hand back.

"Rielo, what's wrong?" Concerned sam tried to look in his eyes but Rielo avoided them

" I must go and make an offering to Sheogorath. Me sorry I cannot stay longer." Before Sam could say anything else Rielo left her alone. Sighing Sam walked back into the manor. Dinner should be ready soon.

*After Dinner*

Sam sat on her bed reading a book about all the know champions of the Daedric Princes. It was somewhat interesting. A knock on the door interrupted her reading. The door creaked open. Aunt Trishta's head poked in.

"I saw what you did to that guard today. Why did you do that?" Aunt Trishta walked in and sat on Sam's bed. Not even waiting for Sam's permission.

"What kind of question is that? You know why. You hired the Guards. Why do you hate Rielo so much? He's just like us! Only with scales and a tail!" Sam defended.

"Yes, I know and I'm sorry. Bu-"Sam stood up angrily.

"You're sorry?! You're sorry?! BULLSHIT! If you were sorry then you would've hired guards that would have been nice to him! If you were sorry then you would respect my friends! If you're sorry then TAKE ME HOME!" Sam lost it. After a day of doing nothing but being bossed around, treated like nothing, and defended her best friend. She was tired of her Aunt, and the whole world at the moment.

"I am going to take you home." Aunt Trishta whispered. Slowly standing She walked over to Sam who was frozen at the moment.

"What? Where going back to Skyrim? Back to Riften? Yes!" Doing a fist pump Sam ran around her large, fancy room hooting and hollering. But her Aunt did not smile. Instead she looked rather sad. Noticing this Sam slowly stopped her antics staring Aunt.

"Were not going back to Riften are we?" Disappointed Sam plopped down on her bed.

"No, where going to Kvatch. Pack your things, we're leaving tomorrow" With that Aunt Trishta left leaving Sam alone to digest his news then start throwing things around the room out of anger. Yep, she hated her life at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminder I do not own Oblivion or any of the characters. I only own Sam and her crew along with songs that I write. Critisism is welcomed. I am also doing something different where you can insert your own character in it. Ex (He/She, Name, (Race). ) I thought it would be cool and different. Now onto the story. **

Chapter 2-The Open Door

"Would you stop moping like that? It's not the way a lady acts." Aunt Trishta stared disapprovingly at Sam who stared out the window of the carriage with a blank expression.

"How can I not mope? You made me leave Miro behind. Plus making me wear this hideous dress." Tugging at the dress Sam glared at her.

"Now don't complain, we're lucky that we had the money to get a house a- where's your corset?" As she talked Aunt Trishta started fixing Sam's dress. Only to feel no corset underneath the dress.

"I find corsets rather an unnecessary and a painfully way to kill a women. Tell me, If wearing a cheese wheel on your head was considered lady like and fashionable would you wear it?" Sam stared at her aunt for an answer. Sighing in defeat Aunt Trishta pulled back. Both knew they were only about fithteen minutes away from Kvatch. But something was wrong.

"The sky is red. It means blood has been shed." Opening the door Sam bolted out the carriage running up the road as fast as the dress would allow. She could hear her Aunt call for her. Ignoring her kept running up the path.

"Turn back! There's nothing left!" A elf came running down terrified for his life.

"Calm down, what happened? What's your name?" Sam soothed the elf by talking soothingly and rubbing his back.

"MY name is Hirtle, Kvatch is in ruins! A flaming door popped out of nowhere. A-and Daedra destroyed Kvatch! No one is alive, I was lucky that I managed to escape." Hirtle said distractedly. He soon took off down the road. You would expect Sam to turn and run. But no, one of Sam's greatest vices was always being curious, wanting answers to everything. So she continued on her way. Not stopping at the refugee camp Sam ran until she saw the door. It was a flaming door. In the shape of a oval she noticed that all the guards were behind a makeshift fence.

"Miss you can't be here. It's not safe." One guard stopped her.

"How did it get here? I have to know." Darting around the guard and the fence jogging toward the gate.

"Ugh I hate this dress! I can't even move!" Untying the back of her dress it slid off with ease leaving her in a strapless white dress. IT ended just above her ankles it flowed making easy to move and was ten thousand times lighter. As soon as the dress fell a scamp ran through the door. Charging at her it had a knife drawn. Before she could react a arrow zoomed past her into the scamps head. Crouching down Sam took the knife, cautiously stepped through the door.

Everything was red. It burned her eyes. Fire and lava made it extremely hot. She was already sweating. All of the light made her skin and hair glow, if it wasn't a world where thing that wanted to kill her and all of humanity she just might take the time to explore the place. Then again she might have to anyway in order to find how the door appeared and how to close it. The path Sam followed was long and it was hard to climb hills from all the loose ground. Much to her surprise she didn't run in to and scamps like she expected to.

Soon a tower came into view. Huge and menacing it would scare any sensible person away. But Sam was not sensible in fact she was one of those people who smell adventure a mile away. Slowly pushing the door open Sam was shocked to find Daedra scattered across the floor dead. _Looks like I missed all the action_. Following the path of dead bodies Sam found a man in a cage. He looked dead.

All the halls and corridors looked the same. If it wasn't for the trail of dead bodies Sam would've been completely lost. Each widow she passed she looked out of. She had been Kvatch a few times in her childhood, but it was beyond recognition from what she remembered. Fire ate everything in its path. Weird spikes and tentacles covered the land, lava replaced the water, and scamps flooded the streets.

Leaving the room she found a small room. In the middle of the room was an altar looking stand. On the altar was a flaming ball. What caught Sam's eye was the person standing next to the altar. He/she stood before the alter staring at it. He/she was a (race) with (h/c) and (e/c). Covered in armor, and had many weapons, they reached out for the ball fire thing. Sam held her breath this was history in the making. A glow came from the (Race). Blinded, Sam cried out in confusion. The whole ground was shaking, losing her footing Sam fell on her knees.

Soft grass brushed her skin. Cheers, clapping, and the sounds of people crying in relief.

"Hey, wake up! Are you alright? I need some potions here! Please answer me." Being lightly shook Sam slowly opened her eyes to see a man crouching over her.

"You're alright. That's good, I was worried." The man flashed her a bright smile, though it seemed a little forced. He had shoulder length hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. Sam couldn't guess what race he was but didn't care. From all of the heat of the oblivion where-ever-on –the –planet made her in desperate need of a drink. Her throat was bone dry from breathing in all of the fumes.

"W-water, p-please." She managed to choke out. The man nodded his head understandingly.

"Someone bring me water! My name is Brother Martin, I am a priest. Don't tell me your name until you can speak. Don't want to further damage your throat." He gave a warm smile. His eyes seemed to twinkle like the stars in the sky. Reaching out Sam wrote her name in the dirt.

"Sam is your name? What a simple name. I like simple things. Oh, thank you." Martin thanked the guard who gave him water. Propping up Sam against his shoulder he helped her drink the water. Once she was done she was just about to speak when Martin put his finger to her lips, face dangerously to hers.

"Don't talk until you see a doctor alright?" Nodding, Sam somehow managed to stand with Martin's help. Helping Sam to a horse he helped her mount the painted horse and was just about to mount it himself when he was stopped by the (race).

"The girl stays here. We can't get her involved. It's too dangerous." His/her eyes were filled concern but also slight annoyance.

"She's dying as we speak; we'll just take her to Weynon Priory, send for a doctor, and then once she's better send her to the imperial city to forget this ever happened. I don't plan on getting her involved, I just want to make sure she's alright that's all." Martin argued. To support Martin's slightly exaggerated fact that she was dying. Sam made a good show of pretending to faint, fall of the horse, and not wake up when Martin tried to wake her.

"Alright, she can come. Just don't tell her anything." The (race ) called over his/her shoulder as they walked away. Feeling herself being carried back onto the horse and the horse moving she hid a smile by burying her face into Martin's chest. She couldn't see at the time but Martin slightly blushed as she buried her face in his chest. Soon sleep took Sam and when she woke up she was on a nice warm bed. Medical supplies on the table next to her with instructions.

"I see you're awake. That's good, everyone was worried." Martin sat in a chair right next to her. It looked like he hadn't slept for days. The (race) stood in the shadows.

"Yes, we were all worried. My name is _. I saw you in the Sigllum Sanguis. The guard tells me that you ran into the gate willingly. They also tell me how you ignored their warnings. You could've died. Why did you do it?" _ asked.

"One of my greatest sins is always wanting answers. I wanted to know how the gate showed up and how to close it. It was the path of dead bodies that led me to that room. Plus I didn't run into any trouble since they were already dead." Sam explained.

"How did you get to Kvatch?" Martin asked looking at her with worry.

"My bitch of a Aunt and I were moving to Kvatch. We were almost there when I noticed how red the sky was. It wasn't natural. So I ran to the gate at first wanting to see what was going on. Once I saw the gate I wanted to know how to stop it. You know the rest." She summed up.

"So you have no home?" Martin stared at her with slight pity.

"Yep, my aunt sold my old home Glassbell Manor. Now the house that she bought is now in ruins. I have no home or money. My aunt probably assumes I'm dead. I like to let her think that." They didn't question why she wanted her aunt to think she was dead.

"I'll just buy a house in the Imperial City. Once I have money." She added in the end. Martin jumped from his seat, fast walked to a chest in the corner of the room, pulled out a sack full coin, and then carefully placed it on her lap.

"This will be enough to buy a horse and a house. Plus food and furniture." Sam's jaw dropped. She didn't know what to say.

"I shall get a carriage ready for you. Be down in twenty minutes." _ ordered then left the room leaving Sam and Martin alone.

"I should leave so you can get dressed. Goodbye." Martin left hastily a slight blush graced his face when Sam smiled at him.

"Well time to get ready." Sam got up from the bed ready to start her new life.

Sorry if the ending is bad. Plus choosing the dialogue for your character was sooooo hard for I didn't know how to make their personality. Tell me if I did a good job! So remember comment, review, like or whatever your suppose to do. ;) Chapter coming soon so be patient!


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooooo third chapter…. And sorry for not a good note, tired, stayed up late. You get the point. Soooooo enjoy the story! **

**Three- Hircine**

Sam let out a breath of city air. It's been a month since the Kvatch incident. Martin was kind enough to let her stay at Weyon Priory… after convincing Jauffre. Saying that he won't get her involved with the "crisis" whatever he meant by that. It took her a week to recover, Martin never leaving her side. She thought that he was just doing his priestly duty by taking care of her. Not complaining with his constant company she soon recovered and was sent on her way to the Imperial city.

Once arriving there she made fast friends. Plus since she was so kind and because of her looks, considered exotic many were willing to help her. With the help of the guards, homeless, commoners, rich people, and innkeepers she bought a house with a garden and a small pond in a nice area. Has a pet kurrak* (Basically has a small monkey body but with cat eyes and ears, has little horns on the head.) and has her own horse. Mostly men helped her out; she didn't need to get any hints to know why. Speaking of men one certain one was getting on her nerves.

_ Knock Knock_. "Sam? Are you in there? Sam, please open the door." For the third time that day the same man came knocking on her door. Groaning she abandoned her perch from the window in the kitchen to answer the door. The Kurrak followed Sam then climbed up her side to sit on her shoulder. It's becoming a habit of his. Upon reaching the door she slowly opened it, groaning as it was pulled the door showed that on the other side was Handsome Breton guard around her age. He was probably twenty with grey eyes and sandy blond hair that was cut into a Mohawk or warrior stripe covered from neck to foot in city guard armor. Nice body, deep voice, and a good reputation. He was a good man but utterly annoying.

"What is it Wyborn?" Sam huffed crossing her arms. She didn't notice but the Kurrak imitated her movements in a comical way.

"Er, I-, Well…., Y-you gunna name it?" he suddenly asked.

"What the Kurrak? Well I got him a week ago but haven't come up with one." The Kurrak leaned into her hand as she started petting him.

"Why are you here? I know that you're not here to see my pet right?"

"Weeeeellllllll, the truth is that I wanted to see you." Wyborn shyly scratched the back of his neck and faintly blushed. A small smile graced Sam's face. From the second he saw her he's been following her everywhere like a dog. It was obvious that he liked her. What was more obvious was that she was probably his first crush. Considering how shy and awkward he gets whenever she's around.

"Why?" Sam fluttered her eyes at him. She knew exactly why he was here. She just enjoyed getting him in awkward positions…. Like now.

"Because I er, I need to tell you something. Um, stay inside after dark. Because ummm….. The unicorns will get you." Right at that moment you could tell by his face that he mentally slapped himself for his stupidity.

"Oh all right Wyborn. I'll be careful. Don't you worry." Smirking Sam Slowly closed the door on him. Silently laughing as she could hear Wyborn silently cursing at himself for saying such stupid things and how he needs to "Man up".

"Poor,poor wybie. When will he ever learn not to annoy a girl to little bits and pieces if he wants to win her heart?" Sam groaned. It was true, the handsome, tall, shy, Breton was annoying he to the point that she just may become Sheogorath's one of many toys. As if reading her mind the Kurrak started rubbing his face against her cheek trying to remove some of the stress that she was feeling.

"Hehehe, thanks for that. I needed it. I'm glad that I got you. You're always watching out for me. Hey that's what your name should be." Cocking its head to the side the Kurrak stared at its master in confusion.

"How about Sheo? Named after Sheogorath because you look out for me like how he looked out for his people and found a champion to stop the Greymarch. Like it?" Sheo started jumping up and down expressing his approval for the name.

"Great, now time to hunt." Grabbing her bow and dagger Sam stepped in front of a mirror to see her reflection.

She had her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Wearing tight black leather pants and a loose black shirt, with a long black scarf tied around the waist to act as a belt. She sewn a hood and mask to the shirt to better camouflage in the dark. Specially made boots black leather boots hid her tracks and made her barely detectable. Seeing that she was in full gear Sam pulled the hood over her head and the mask over her mouth and nose. She looked like a dark brotherhood member.

Seeing that she was in full gear Sam slipped out of the back door. Taking to the shadows to slip past the guards she managed to scale the front gate, slide her way down, and run into the forest. With Sheo clinging onto her shoulder for dear life.

Once in the woods Sam unsheathed he arrow and bow. Silently she stalked through the woods like a wolf hunting for his prey. Then in an instant she saw her target. A Unicorn. It was perfect, first of all who gets a chance like this to hunt a unicorn? Second of all it was alone. You never get a chance like this. _Hircine must be smiling at me to give me this kind of luck. _Slowly, oh so slowly she notched an arrow, aimed right at the head. Hearing the bow get taunt the unicorn's head shot up_. Pwing!_ The arrow flew straight and true into the unicorn's heart. It wasn't where she wanted to aim but it was quick and painless. Even though she hunted she hated watching animals suffer so she made sure that every shot counted. The animal was dead in a second .dropping to the ground with a thud the creature moved no more.

Fist pumping and jumping for joy Sam bolted to the carcass. Tying the legs together she started to drag it to the city when something struck her. _Why not offer it to Hircine? _

"C'mon Sheo, We're going to Hircine's Shrine" Sam dragged the body behind her as she made her way to Hircine's Shrine.

The sound of Sam's heavy breathing and struggling steps echoed in the silent forest. Giving off the impression that she was alone. Only she was not alone. From the moment she released that arrow to now dragging the body to the shrine something was following her. Sheo sensed it, orange eyes glared into the darkness searching for the threat. The feeling got stronger once Sam was finally at the base of the shrine. While Sam started preparing the offering Sheo continued to stare in to the darkness.

Movement behind a tree caught his eye. _SKrrreeeeeee! Kreeeeeeeh!_ Hopping around like a maniac Sheo pointed at the Shadowy figure.

"Sheo what's wrong with you?" Sam asked as she picked up Sheo.

"It seems I startled your friend. Sorry." A deep voice echoed in the woods. Jumping Sam spun around to see a man no, a Nord walk to her. When he stepped out of the shadows into the moon light Sam's jaw almost dropped. Well built, tall, icy blue eyes, and thick black shoulder length hair was only in his early twenties, and a voice that any girl would faint at he was perfect.

"Who are you?" Sam stood protectively in front of her offering to Hircine glaring at the man. She pulled out her dagger from its secret spot inside her left boot. Glaring at the man she pointed her blade at him. Sheo took his place over the offering hissing at the nord. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Don't worry girl, I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted to know why a girl is out so late during the blood moon. It's a death wish to be out here during the hunt. Or did Hircine's calling lure you out here?" The nord asked. He looked innocent enough but still…..

"I'm out here to hunt. And no the Blood Moon did not call to me it'- Wait. Tonight's the Blood Moon?" Sam was surprised. Looking up at the sky she saw sure enough the moon was blood red. Her jaw dropped to the ground. Did Hircine really call to her? But she wasn't a werewolf. So why was she outside? So many questions invaded her mind that she completely forgot that the man was still there.

"Ahem, I take it you had no idea about the moon. Well then may be your out here because you were meant to." The Nord craned his neck to see what Sam was offering to the Daedric Prince. When he saw the Unicorn his eyes widened.

"You must be here for the hunt. For you would have never killed the Unicorn. How did you get past the Minotaurs?" He stepped closer to the Unicorn not taking his eyes off it. Sam held her blade a little higher but he paid no heed to it.

"Name first."Sam ordered. Icey eyes flashed back to Sam. He seemed pissed off by her order. Acting like she just ordered a prince or king for their name.

"How did you come by it? Let me offer it to him. You don't deserve his blessing." The nord growled like an animal.

"Give me your name first. And what are you talking about? What the big deal? It's just a Unicorn." Sam sensed the danger. But she wanted to know why.

"You must be stupid if you can't figure it out. My name is Arraz and I will GET THAT OFFERING!" Arraz threw back his head and howled.

"Werewolf!? Awwww SHIT!" Sam backed away from the now turning man until her back hit the base of the shrine. A series of pops, cracks, and ripping or skin and muscle Arraz showed his true form. A gigantic wolf now stood in front of her. Thirsting for her blood.

Lunging forward Arraz swiped at Sam. Dodging it just in time his claws grazed her face ripping off her mask and slightly tearing at the hood. With three fresh cuts across her face Sam rolled then sprang up unsheathing her bow. Aiming it at the wolf she let the arrow fly trusting that it would hit its mark. Unfortunately for her it only hit the beast's shoulder barely doing any damage. Growling in anger Arraz charged at her once again this time Sam couldn't doge it. Tackled to the ground Arraz pinned Sam down with his feet on her legs and used one furry paw, hand, whatever you want to call it to gripped both her hands above her head.

Hot rotting breath entered her nose making her nauseas. The sheer weight of the werewolf crushing her nearly chocking her to death. Along with the smell, He smelled like rotting corpses and blood. One clawed paw raised in the air to take the final kill. Closing her eyes Sam waited for death to claim her; time seemed to slow down as the paw came down. Between the few seconds that she had left she swore she heard a voice say. _Hircine approves of your offering._ Reality came back and a howl of anger rang in her ears. Opening her eyes Sam that Sheo jumped on the beast and bit him on the neck.

Getting off of Sam Arraz started clawing and biting himself trying to get Sheo who crawled all over him and bit in various places.

"Sheo no!" Scrambling up Sam reached for her bow and dagger which were knocked out of her hands when she was tackled. Once she had her weapons she turned just in time to see Arraz finally grab Sheo, throw him with all his might at the base of the shrine. With a _thud _Sheo bounced off of the shrine than landed on the ground, not moving at all.

"Sheo! You bastard! You will pay for that. This ends now!" As if laughing at her, Arraz faced her with his arms wide open. Just asking to be killed Sam threw her dagger right at Arraz, hitting home right at the heart Arraz looked shocked that he was just killed. Arraz fell dead just as another howl reached Sam's ears. Panting Sam ran straight past the dead werewolf to Sheo.

Crouching over the Kurrak, she carefully picking up the little bundle of mottled fur she held him close to her chest. Between her two hands that cupped him she could faintly feel a pulse. Sheo didn't move but he was still alive. It was a miracle that he survived the throw but now he needed to survive long enough that a healer could see him.

"Just hang on Sheo. I will find someone to help you soon." Sam whispered to the now shaking Kurrak.

"You have some skill with the bow and dagger. You killed Arroz off nicely. You are a skilled hunter." Shooting up Sam looked around for the source of the voice. Looking up at the Statue of Hircine, she could faintly make out a figure standing on top of Hircine's head. With a spear in his hands….

**AHHHHHHH! A cliff hanger! So anyway once again sorry for the first note. I was tired and not having a good day when I started typing this chapter. I apologize for seeming rude or anything. Anywho so my friend is trying to convince me to make this story a Daedric Prince Love story and I don't know if I should and if you want me to just leave a comment on who you think my character should have a relationship with. Remember to R&R but if I don't get any comments I don't really care I just need to get this story outta my head. Sorry if the story is bad but I promise it will get better as the story continues. Remember R&R and leave acomment on if it should be a love story and with which Daedric prince. See ya in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long update. I hit a writer's block and I realized that I made a mistake over my character by making her look just like another character in another fanfic I'm writing. After getting them mixed up for the sixth time I decided to completely change Sam. Her personality is the same. Not her looks. With the help of a friend we now changed Sam. Sam is now Amerril. She's a dark elf and twin sister to Leon. As mentioned in the first chapter her body structure is the same. Her hair is now snow white, reaches her shoulder blades, and her skin is a light gray with a bluish tinge to it. That's all the changes really are sorry for those who liked sam. **

**Four- Rejection. **

"Um. Are you trying to anger Hircine, Lord of the hunt? I don't really know what he's like but I don't think he'll like you standing on his head like that." Amerril yelled up to the figure in hopes of him hearing her. The figure just laughed in return.

"You think it's possible for me to offend myself? You are skilled with the blade and you made the required offering to me. Only being wounded by a single scratch from a werewolf. You do show promise. As for your little pet….. He was a fool but fought bravely." A deep voice growled.

"Offending yourself? You're Hircine! Y-you saw all that?" Amerril Stared stupidly as Hircine leaped from his perch landing right behind the unicorn carcass.

"Give me the creature. As part of your reward I shall heal him." Suddenly remembering her injured friend she hastily handed Sheo to Hircine. Cupping the small bundle he started whispering something. A soft glow appeared in his hands. Shedding some light to his features. Which wasn't much since he wore a deer skull for a mask. But she was able to see that he was wearing no armor spare for the furs sewn to a belt covering his lower half. Clearly trophies. As expected from a Daedric price he was ripped. Every muscle, contor, and shape was perfect. If she was any ordinary girl, virgin or not they would be blushing like crazy. But she was not an ordinary girl. Even being a virgin, she didn't even flinch to his well built body or melting voice. Amerril wasn't even aroused. In fact she wasn't slightly attracted to the god of the hunt. She saw a man of power who at times may let himself court someone or do a one night stand. But felt no real emotion and if she was aroused by him and he noticed. He just may use her for his enjoyment then leave her to her misery. But this was only based on what she knew and assumed. If she was ever proven wrong she acknowledge it and apologize.

"It is complete." Hircine's voice interrupted het thoughts as he handed Sheo Back to her.

" Thanks…. Er- My lord." Amerril was not use to acknowledge her superiors but she didn't want to lose her head. With Sheo now safely in her arms she glanced back at Hircine, trying to see the face behing the mask but all she could see was a pair of golden, wolf-like eyes studying her.

"You're not going to ask what you other prize is?" Hircine questioned her.

"Well….. I would but ….. wouldn't that be rude asking for something you have yet to give?" Hircine blinked in surprise. He was not expecting that. He examined the girl before him. Snow white hair tumbled around her face now that the hood was pulled back. Her skin had a blue-grey hue. Dancer body, and she now had three fresh cuts across her face. Hazel eyes studied his golden ones. He could tell just by looking at her that she had a rough life. He didn't know how he just did.

"What's you name hunter?" he asked.

"Amerril. My kurrak is Sheo." She bowed her head politely. Sheo stirred in his sleep. Smiling softly she stroked his soft ears.

"So…. What's my reward?" she asked quietly. Raising her head she found some type of fur armor.

"I give you savior's hide. Made from the fur of werewolves may it protect you as you hunt your prey. Tucking it under her arm she was about to thank hircine but he was gone. Staring at the bloodied alter she glanced back at the armor she was just given. Walking back to her house she wondered how she managed to talk to a Daedric prince and get armor.

Hircine watched the girl walk thoughtfully back to what he assumed was her city. Replaying the interaction with the human over his head, Hircine found the girl confusing. How did that frail thing kill a werewolf, three minotaur's, and a unicorn and only get three small scratches. Either this girl was capable of more than he thought or she was lying to him. If she was lying to him then she better be prepared for the wrath of Hircine.

**Ok first of all sorry for this really bad chapter. I was running out of ideas. Second I realized my Sheo , shivering isles mistake in the third chapter I think when Amerril names sheo. I thought Shivering Isles took place like 100 years before. Don't ask how I just did. Third Again I am sorry for this really bad chapter. Sorry. Remember to R&R and criticism is welcome along with opinions. Thanks. **


End file.
